Our Fated Pain
by kawaiicrona
Summary: A KidxFCrona fic.- 2 complete opposites, Death the Kid and Crona Gorgon recently begin spending a lot of time together after a Party at Maka and Soul's place. Shortly after, Death the Kid and Crona often find themselves in problems as a result of their relationship.
1. The Party

**A/N: Okay sorry for the really long chapter one. It was originally going to be split into two chapters, but what the heck, since I wrote it all at one I might as well combine them. **

"I think the party is a great idea Maka. It will get our minds of the Kishin." Liz said to Maka with a smile. " We've all needed a break these past few weeks."

"That's what I thought! I'm looking forward to it tonight." Maka beamed. "I hope I remembered to tell everyone."

"I don't know if I should go...I mean I there's probably work to do for me since the Kishin revived and all.." Death the Kid began while scratching the back of his head.

"Damn it Kid, did you even listen to what we just said?" Liz interrupted. "The whole point of this party is to get all our minds OFF the Kishin. You're coming. If you don't Patty and I are tilting all the painting in the house 3 centimeters."

Kid squinted at the older Thompson sister. "You wouldn't..."

"Oh I would, and that's not all. Patty and I will also to wake you up at 7:59 every morning for a week."

"That's just cruel and uncalled for." Kid said, crossing his arms.

"Then you better come!" Said a voice much more cheerful than Liz's. It was Tsubaki. "Please come, Kid! It'd be no fun without you!" She gave him a cheerful smile that Kid couldn't say no to.

Kid's cheeks turned slightly pink and looked at his feet. "I guess...I could come. Father's been wanting me to to take a bit of a break for a while..." That obviously not being his real reason. He really didn't want to say go after Tsubaki asked him to come. He's was pretty infatuated with the chain scythe. She by far was one the most mature of the group also she was a very beautiful and kind hearted girl. His other reason for giving in of course, was the fear of the torture his weapons would put him through.

Maka clasped her hands together happily. "It's settled then everyone is coming!" She paused and slightly frowned. "Oh wait...I forgot someone..."

"Who still needs to know?" Tsubaki asked, tilting her head.

Maka frowned, disappointed with herself. "I forgot to mention it to Crona...I saw her today but I forgot to tell her. I gotta go home and get set up for the party...do you think one of you guys could get the message to her?"

Tsubaki jumped up, "I can! I just don't know where her room is..."

"I-I've been there a few times...I could go with you." Kid offered shyly.

"Great! You two go tell Crona! Whatever you do, don't take no for an answer!" Maka said to us then turned to Soul. "Lets go Soul, we got work to do. See y'all tonight!"

Tsubaki turned to Kid "Well, I'll let you lead the way!"

"R-right...this way.." he stuttered. The two walked down to the basement halls of the academy.

"Gee, these halls are a lot more ominous down here. But I guess that wouldn't bother a girl like Crona!" Tsubaki laughed to herself. Kid smiled at the cuteness of her laugh.

"Okay this is her cell." Said Kid, stopping at the door.

"Cell? You mean you guys haven't moved her into a proper room yet?"

"We've tried but she told us she liked the cell and 'Didn't know how to deal with a different room' she said"

Tsubaki shrugged. "That's Crona for you." she said smiling. She then turned to the door and knocked lightly. "Crona...? You in there?"

After a few second the door creaked open slightly and the pinkette's head poked out slowly. When she recognized Tsubaki and Kid she opened the door all the way. Kid gave an awkward smile to the demon sword. They never really were close, even though he planned on getting to know her better to find out information about Medusa. That never happened though, and he didn't see the two of them ever getting close enough for her give out information like that so he gave up on the idea.

"Hello Crona! We came here to tell you about the party at Maka and Soul's place tonight. She said she forgot to mention it to you earlier. You're coming okay? We're not taking no for an answer!" The ninja's weapon threaten in a cheerful voiced followed by a wink.

The demon sword gave a slight smile and looked down. "I'd l-love to come, i-it sounds like fun"

Tsubaki smiled back. "Great! We'll all see you at Maka and Soul's place at 8 okay? It should end by midnight." Crona nodded. "Awesome! See you there!" Tsubaki waved goodbye cheerfully. Kid gave an awkward wave goodbye as well.

"Crona sure is a sweet girl!" Tsubaki said to Kid as they walked back up the stairs.

"Yes, she seems like a genuinely nice person." Kid agreed.

"I try my best to go outta my way and be nice to her. I know I'll never be as good as a friend to her as Maka is, but she's been through so much, it makes me feel bad."

Kid looked at her and blinked. "You mean everything she went through with Medusa? I guess I can understand why you feel bad, but she's been attending the academy for weeks now. I'm sure she doesn't want us to keep pitying her."

"You're probably right...I wouldn't want that if I was in her situation...but I can't help it."

Kid sighed. "You're just naturally a kind person. There's nothing wrong with that." He silently shamed himself for making Tsubaki feel bad about something like being friends with Crona. '_Just one time...can you not kill the conversation with her_.' he thought to himself.

Tsubaki stopped in her tracks and stretched her arms up, "Welllll I guess I had better head home to Blackstar; I shouldn't leave him home alone for too long." She said with a laugh to herself. "See ya tonight Kid!" She said walking away.

* * *

It was about 9 p.m. and Maka's place was pretty lively. Maka and Soul had obviously invited Blackstar, Crona and Kid, along with their weapons. Also joining the group was Ox and and Harvar; Kim and Jacqueline; and Kilik and Hiro.

"Oh yeah, we are SO playing spin the bottle and truth or dare!" Blackstar yelled holding up a glass bottle.

"I never agreed to this!" Maka protested.

"We gotta do something interesting! Come on Makaaaaa!" Patty begged.

"Come on Maka, don't be lame." Soul said nudging her shoulder.

Maka gave in. "Fine.." She grumbled.

Everyone gathered in a circle sat boy-girl-boy-girl. Two people were left out. Death the Kid and Crona. Not one argued with Crona's refusal since it was expected of her. As for Kid, Liz and Patty were practically trying to drag him into the circle. "There's no way I'm playing this kind of game!"Kid protested. "These kind of games are not my thing." The two weapons finally gave up and took their seats. Kid joined Crona on the couch to observe the game.

"Okay, just incase it lands on someone of the same gender as you you have to kiss the person to their right. I don't think we need this game anymore awkward than it is" Maka said.

"But...Hiro's gay!" Blackstar yelled.

"I am not!" The blonde meister protested. "You always tell everyone that..." he pouted.

Maka shook her head and ignored the dumb argument. "Okay, who wants to start?"

Kid and Crona observed the game awkwardly, they were about 3 turns into the game. Ox was currently crying over the fact that when Kim spun it landed on his partner Harvar instead of him. Kid rolled his eyes at the idiot. He felt a tap on his left shoulder. Her turned to see Crona, who was looking at the group still instead of him.

"Yes?" He asked.

She snapped out of her trance then leaned over to his ear and whispered. "Is kissing supposed to be fun or something? I don't see how this is a fun game."

Kid shrugged. "I guess it's fun, I wouldn't know though. In my personal opinion I think it should only happen between 2 people who are in a relationship of some sort, Not some dumb game to pass the time."

Something then caught Kid's attention. In Soul's turn to spin the bottle landed on Tsubaki. Kid felt his heart skip a beat and his face turned pale. The young reaper turned away as Soul and Tsubaki leaned in for an awkward kiss, Tsubaki's face bright red. Kid could hear a few "aww's" from the group.

The awkward pinkette leaned into Kid's ear yet again "You like Tsubaki, right? That's why you're upset, right?" Kid jumped a bit and his face turned red. There was no point in denying it since he already made it pretty obvious to the demon sword. He gave her a slow nod. " Well..." she began, "If what you said about people kissing and relationship is really how you feel then why are you sad? It didn't mean anything, right?"

Kid gave a sigh and whispered back. "I know I said that but I kinda wish that would have been me even though we aren't dating." Kid then realized how hypocritical that sounded so he added. "It's also no fun watching the person you like kiss someone else, even if it didn't mean anything."

"Hmm.." Crona grabbed his arm. "It's not too late to join. I'll join the game if you do!" Kid looked at all the other girls in the room to see if he'd mind if he didn't get the the chance to kiss Tsubaki. To be quite honest he wouldn't mind any of the other girls, except for his weapons. That would be awkward.

Kid nodded "Okay, it's worth a shot I guess, thanks Crona." He really didn't expect Crona of all people to be the one he ended up opening up to about his crush on Tsubaki. It was mostly his fault for making it pretty obvious to her two took a seat around the circle next to each other.

"Look who finally decided to join." Liz said.

A few turns later Hiro spinned the bottle and it ended landing on Crona. She squeaked and looked away embarrassed. Everyone around her laughed.

"Just pretend Crona's a dude. It's not that hard to do" Blackstar whispered to Hiro.

"Shut up Blackstar! I'm not gay!" Hiro turned to the girl who was fidgeting uncomfortably. "If you're not up for it Crona I won't force you, but..." he smiled at her. "I'd be terribly sad if I missed out on kissing someone as cute as you." A few "awws" came from the group.

Crona fidgeted, giving herself a pep talk in her head. 'I can do this. People already think I'm no fun. If I say know I'll bet my friends will never invite me to a party again...come on Crona...you can do this. The demon sworded sighed. "M-maybe...just on the cheek." Hiro smiled and knelt beside her giving her a quick peck on the cheek, causing the timid meister to turn bright red. Hiro also turned the same color as her. Kid gave a slight smile to the awkward girl. He was somewhat happy for her.

"Was that not the most adorable thing EVER?" Maka gushed at Crona and Hiro as she picked up the bottle and set it on an endtable. _'I guess that means the game's done'_ Kid thought with a slight frown. Tsubaki was supposed to go after Hiro. _'Oh well. you told Crona you didn't believe in kissing outside relationships. If Tsubaki and I ever get a chance to that will mean we'd be a couple. That would be much more satisfying._' he kept telling himself.

He tried his best to have a good time for the remainder of the party, though he kept nervously watching how close Soul and Tsubaki got to each other. 'I don't think Tsubaki would like Soul. Maka likes Soul so Tsubaki wouldn't do that.' He thought.

Around Midnight, Kid noticed a certain ash blonde scythe meister was pressuring Hiro into walking Crona home. After their kiss Maka got the idea to get Hiro and Crona closer together. Soul rolled his eyes, she was terrible at playing matchmaker.

"I-I don't need anyone to walk me home. I- I have Ragnarok if something goes wrong." Crona muttered. "Besides, Hiro goes in the opposite direction as the school. It's totally out of the way. I can't be a burden to him."

"If you insist." Hiro said with a disappointed sigh. "I'll see you all at school in a few days, see ya!" He said as he left with Ox, Havar and Kilik.

Kid was eyeing the pink haired demon sword. He wasn't sure if he felt comfortable with her knowing of how he felt about Tsubaki. The young reaper approached the girl. "Hey Crona, can I walk you home? I decided I want to see Dad and I'd like someone to walk to the academy with."

"Oh Kid, it's midnight. Why on earth can't you wait until morning?" Liz said rolling her eyes.

"Because I said so." Kid replied.

"Fine, Patty and I are going home then. Try not to make too much noise when you get home."

* * *

"Crona?" Kid began as they walked down the empty streets of Death City at night. "You won't tell anyone about what I told you tonight. Right?"

The pinkette blinked. "Am I the only person you told?"

"Y-yes."

"Oh."

Kid grumbled. That didn't answer his original question. "So you won't tell anyone, right?"

"I won't tell" She said simply.

Kid thanked her and they continued to walk down the dark streets in an awkward silence. "Is..there anyone you like?" Kid asked her, curious of how she felt about Hiro after tonight's incident.

Crona looked up at the night sky, "Hmmm...nah. I feel like if I did then I'd get hurt. No one is going to like me back."

"That's not true...You shouldn't think that. I'm pretty sure Hiro is interested in you."

"Only because he gave me that kiss..." her face turned pink as she brought back the memory. She unconsciously rubbed her cheek.

They walked up the stairs to the academy. "You liked it though. Maybe you should consider him." Kid opened the door and held it open for her.

"I-I never said I liked it!"

Kid gave an amused smile. "You didn't have to tell me, I could tell. Just like how you could tell that I like Tsubaki." The two walked down to her room in silence, he kept glancing over at Crona. He always had wanted to get closer with Crona since the Kishin revived. She was Medusa's daughter after all and he believed she would be somewhat of a help. _'Maybe this is my chance...if I don't take this opportunity to become better friends the chance might never come again'_ The reaper thought. "Crona, you probably don't consider me a close friend. do you?"

"I-I don't know. I mean we're friends, but I get the feeling you don't really seem to notice me. Although tonight you did, but only because I found out about Tsubaki and we ended up walking to the academy together."

Kid nodded in agreement. _'She's right. I've ignored her for so long, I can't just expect her to open up to me just because we seemed to have gotten a bit closer at some party. I really am stupid.'_ The two finally reached Crona's door. Kid stretched his arms up, "Well maybe we should change that. I think we should get to know each other more, you know, and be better friends."

Crona's face brightened when she heard that. Kid immediately felt guilty for having intentions of using her for information purposes. She looked so happy about making another friends, Kid wished he was more genuine like Tsubaki. _'It's not like she'll know about why I want to be her friend...and we'll still be friends even after the whole Kishin thing blows over.'_ Kid said to himself trying to remove some of the guilt.

"Sit by me a lunch next school day, okay?" Kid told her. The students only had classes 2 or 3 days a week since the Kishin revival for two reasons. Firstly, Death City was a complete mess from the damage caused. Secondly, Lord Death and all teachers and staff were more focused on the Kishin issue while the students focused more on missions. Since the whole point of the DWMA was to protect the world from the madness kishins bring, the shortened school weeks was a natural thing.

Crona agreed to Kid's request. "Okay...but I think it's time for bed...for me..." Crona mumbled.

"Oh, I'm sorry, you're probably tired. I'll let you head to sleep then. Goodnight Crona." He told her as she walked into her cell.

A black figure emerged from Crona's back once she got inside and shut the door. It was none other than her weapon Ragnarok. "I can't believe you made me stay inside the entire party! Where's my thank you?"

"I-I'm sorry Ragnarok...and thank you for not popping out. I owe you one" His meister said weakly.

"Damn right you do! Boy, you're lucky Medusa didn't find out. She'd throw a fit about those guys who like you." He said while pulling her pink hair.

"I don't know what you're talking about. No one likes me. One kissed my cheek but it was just a game! And it hurts when you pull my hair Ragnarok. Don't do this to me..."

"You said you owe me one, so how about you stop complaining!"

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry.."

"Now don't lie to me about that weird blonde guy. You like him and for some mess up reason he likes you. But I think you should go for that other guy friend who just told you he wanted to be better friends. He's Lord Death's son. Medusa would be proud if you got his trust."

"Medusa doesn't need to know I'm friends with him. She'll make me use him and I don't want to lose my newest friend!"

"Fine I won't tell her. Only because you don't have many friends. But if she finds out herself, then I'm not helping you outta this situation. Why would a grim reaper want to be close friends with a witch's daughter anyways..."

"My friends think Medusa's dead, and we're going to keep it that way!" Crona hissed.

"Whatever, if you want to hide your problems from your friends then that's your fault. Let's go to bed".

"Okay..." Crona said lying down on the bed, Ragnarok disappeared into her again. "Goodnight Ragnarok."


	2. School Day and Hiro's Failure

**A/N: back to shorter chapters. Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter! I hope you enjoy and keep reading! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater but god bless the wonderful man that does. **

A few days after the party, the group was back in school for another 2 day week. Maka, Soul, Hiro, Blackstar, Liz, Patty, and Kid stood by the door of the classroom before class.

"You gotta talk to Crona today, Hiro!" Maka insisted to the blonde meister. "There's a good chance she might like you back!" Kid smiled to himself, remembering a few nights ago when Crona said she didn't have feelings for anyone. He didn't want to tell Maka so he just let her continue trying to get the two together.

"You think so?" Hiro asked.

Liz nodded. "I think so too. You should've seen the look on her face when you kissed her! And she kept glancing at you throughout the rest of the party."

Hiro smiled at Liz's comment, "Wow really? I can't believe a girl actually likes me!"

"Well she is a lot like you! So she probably won't care about how uncool you are." Blackstar said proudly. Hiro frowned at the comment. Then kept frowning when no one tried to defend him. "But why do you like Crona, dude? I mean she's cool... but she's not attractive." The blue haired ninja said bluntly.

Kid flinched at his harsh words about the poor girl. Maka gave him one of her Maka-chop's with her heaviest textbook. The two sister's and Hiro gave him an offended look.

"That's not true!" Patty argued. "Don't be so mean to Crona!"

"I disagree with you Blackstar" Soul began. "Although Crona doesn't have much of a figure, she's not bad looking. She's just more of the cute type...It's also not cool to say that about her so bluntly." Soul finished, keeping his cool as usual.

"I agree with Soul." Added Kid, "It's not fair to say she's completely unattractive, she's definitely a cute girl." Kid said, feeling the need to defend her.

"Thank you! It's good to know some guys aren't total jerks." Maka said pointing at Kid and Soul.

"Well I guess she's kinda cute...But it's not my fault I didn't notice! you know..a big star like me living with a girl as hot as Tsubaki!" Blackstar said proudly while laughing to himself. His comment about Tsubaki sent shivers down Kid's spine. Fortunately the bell rang, saving Kid from having to hear anymore from Blackstar.

* * *

Afterschool:

"Kid what happen at lunch! I was about to go sit by Crona but she went and sat by you instead. I was so sad..so so sad." Hiro whined.

"Hmm?" Kid turned to the blonde meister. He wasn't really paying attention to the annoying whining.

"Who cares if she sat by Kid. It's your fault for not asking her before lunch." Liz told him. Patty started laughing hysterically saying something about how Hiro will never get Crona.

"It's not completely my fault! I mean, Kid and Crona don't normally sit by each other. How was I supposed to plan for that?" Hiro argued, turning to Kid for an explanation. Kid bit his lip, not wanting to mention how he asked her to sit by him he knew Hiro would immediately get the wrong idea.

"Crona and I are friends, what's wrong with her sitting by me?" Kid said simply.

"Yeah, Kid and the rest of us have been friends with her longer than you have." Maka defended. Kid sighed with relief, glad Maka and the rest didn't find any suspicion between them. "Try again tomorrow Hiro."

"Ugh, fine." he said and walked away disappointed.

"Finally he's gone.." Soul said turning to Maka.

Maka nodded and turned to Kid and the two pistols. "Soul, Crona, Blackstar, Tsubaki, and I made plans to go to the beach on Thursday. You three wanna join?"

"It's the last warm weekend of the year. So we all thought it'd fun to take a trip to enjoy it." Tsubaki explained.

Death the Kid raised his eyebrow. "First a party, now the beach? Don't you think we should be focusing on Asura?"

"We're not scheduled for any missions, and it's not like there's much we can do at this point. You need to have let loose." Soul told the reaper.

"Come on Kid, Liz and I wanna go!" Patty begged.

"Fine..." Kid mumbled.

"Awesome! It's a 3 hour drive to the beach we're going to. We're staying the night at a house by the beach." Maka explained cheerfully.

"Is there going to be an adult there?" Kid asked suspiciously.

"Well..." Maka began, scratching the back of her head. "The only adult we could get to come...is Blair..."

Kid rolled his eyes. "Can you really count Blair as an adult?"

"Yeah yeah I know, she wasn't our first option either. Either way you already agreed! So I better see you Thursday!"

"We'll be there...We'll be there."

"Good! Now let's head home, Soul."

"Yeah, We better head home too Tsubaki." Blackstar said to his weapon after Maka and Soul left.

"Heheh, Okay!" Tsubaki agreed cheerfully. "Bye Liz, Patty, Kid!"

Kid turned to Liz and Patty. "Liz, Patty, go to Gallows Manor without me. I gotta talk to my dad for a while." Kid lied, he actually was planning to go to Crona's room.

"Again? Okay dude, see ya later." Liz said.

Kid opened the door to Crona's room, forgetting to knock. The pink haired demon sword was asleep on her bed. Kid shut the door behind him quietly. "Crona..?" He whispered, but the girl didn't look like she did not show any signs of waking from her nap. Kid sat down at the foot of her bed and watched the pinkette sleep. He kept looking at her hair, it was completely asymmetrical, which really bugged him.

"Mmm..hi Kid.." Crona mumbled as she sat up rubbing her eyes. "I'm sorry I fell asleep, I was up late last night.."

"What were you going up so late?"

"Uhm...I...don't know." Crona said, an obvious lie.

"You don't have to tell me, it's okay. Are you going on the beach trip with us all Thursday?"

"Yeah! I'm going with Maka and Tsubaki tomorrow to pick out bathing suits!" She perked up immediately.

"That sounds like fun." Kid smiled, realizing he would get to see Tsubaki in a swimsuit, although he wasn't a pervert like Soul or Blackstar. "Hey Crona, have you ever thought about cutting your hair and making it...uhm, even."

Crona covered her head with her hands and ducked down. "N-no..I-I-I cut it all by myself.."

_'I should've known she cut her own hair._' Kid thought to himself. "Sorry, I was just wondering...but if you ever change your mind make sure you ask me to cut it for you." He said standing up. "I can't stay for long today, so I'll have to come back tomorrow...oh wait, you're going shopping tomorrow.."

"It's okay." Crona said with a smile. "The offer made me happy enough."

Kid smiled back. "Well, I guess I'll see ya Thursday " Crona nodded. Kid left the room and shut the door behind him. He walked down the halls thinking about the pinkette's uneven locks of hair._ 'That's another thing I gotta do after I earn her trust. I gotta get her to let me fix her hair'_ Kid thought to himself giving a half smile.


	3. The Beach! Part 1

**A/N: I'm posting chapter's 3 and 4 today. Yaaay beach trip time! **

**There is some implied SoMa in this chapter, so I hope you're okay with that. **

**Chapter 3- The Beach! Part 1**

The 8 students all somehow crammed into the back of the van Blair borrowed. (They decided its best not to question how Blair got her paws on one) Blair was a terrible driver, she got pulled over at least 4 times. Every time they got pulled over Liz, Patty and Tsubaki had to transform into weapon form so they could hide since 8 people in the back of a van was pretty illegal.( Soul couldn't hide since It's be pretty hard to hide a giant scythe. A giant scythe in the back seat would cause more problems than solve any.)

"Blair, you got lucky that only male officer's have stopped us, or we'd have a ton of fines to pay." Maka told the cat sternly. "please, please, PLEASE try to drive safer..." She begged.

"Oh Maka, you worry too much. Everyone tells me I'm a wonderful driver!" Blair said turning to Maka, not paying attention to the road.

"Blair! Pay attention!" Maka yelled.

Blair faced the road again and pouted. "I've been driving for 3 hours now. You gotta let me have some fun."

"If getting us killed is your idea of fun..." Kid murmured.

"You can have plenty of fun at the beach. We're almost there so keep it together for a few more minutes." Maka hissed.

Blair's ears flopped down. "Awww meow..." Blair said sadly, as she drove down the long, boring road. After about 15 minutes the gang reached their destination.

"Whoo hoo!" Blair cheered, stretching her arms up in the air while everyone else go out of the van. Everyone rubbed their backs that ached from squishing together for 3 hours. They all headed up to the 2 story house they were staying in for the next two days.

"Not bad." Blair said as they walked through the entryway. "Blair wants to share a room with Soul, Blackstar and Kid!" She said with a purr.

"Heck no." Maka responded immediately flashing a glare at Blair. "You're leaving those boys alone, understand?"

"Aww Maka's so mean to Blair." Blair pouted, then perked up a few seconds later. "Lets all get changed and head down to the beach!" Everyone else nodded in agreement then headed upstairs to change.

* * *

Down at the beach, waited Soul, Blackstar and Kid in their swim trunks, they were the only 3 at the beach.

"Man those girls take forever...seriously, what's with them?" Soul groaned.

"Who cares how long it takes, we get to see them in their bathing suits!" Yelled Blackstar and he put his hands on his hips and smirked.

"God, I don't even want to see Blair in hers. If I get a nosebleed Maka will kill me."

"Sucks to be you then! I forgot, the only girl you can look at is Maka and her flat chest. Kid and I get to have fun, don't we?" Blackstar said, turning to Kid.

Kid rolled his eyes. " I'm not a pervert."

"Finally. They're here." Soul said. The rest of the group joined the guys. Maka was wearing a pink one piece that Soul frowned at. "What took you guys so long?"

"We're so sorry about taking so long!" Tsubaki said politely. She was wearing a yellow two piece that she looked really good in.

"You look good Tsubaki." Soul said with a smirk. He noticed Maka was giving him a glare. "Chill out Maka, you were the one who thought it was cute when Tsubaki and I kissed at the party. Why are you getting pissed about a complement?"

Liz leaned over to Soul and whispered, "Probably because you haven't told her she looks good yet." Soul rolled his eyes, Liz was probably right. After Maka let the whole situation go, they all finally decided to start having some fun.

Kid watched his friends, Soul and Blackstar were being idiots trying to 'drown' each other. Tsubaki was taking their game a bit too seriously and began to panic. Maka tried to calm to poor girl down by trying to explain to her that they were just being idiots. Patty and Blair took turns cheering for either Soul or Blackstar.

Crona was sitting on the shore, hugging her legs to her chest.

"Why aren't you out with the rest of them?" Kid asked as he took a seat next to her.

"I-I.. can't swim...I'm sc-scared of water.." She replied weakly.

"That's too bad. You put up with that 3 hour car ride just to sit?"

"But-but aren't you doing the same thing?"

"Yeah, but I didn't really want to come in the first place, I was asked to come."

Crona turned her attention to Maka and Soul. He was picking on Maka, she gave him a playful punch on the arm. "Maka really likes Soul doesn't she?" Crona asked.

"Yes she does, she'll never admit it though. Same goes for Soul."

"I remember when I first met Maka and Soul...I almost killed Maka...but Soul risked his own life to protect her. I didn't understand why someone would do that for another at the time." Crona looked down sadly, having to remember her almost killing Soul Eater and Maka was not a kind memory.

"Yeah, that was pretty amazing of Soul to do. I'm sure one day Soul and Maka will be together though. I bet they are the only ones for each other." Crona nodded in agreement. "You uhm, you look cute today by the way.." he mumbled. She was wearing a light blue two piece that Maka picked out for her.  
Crona gave a squeak and covered her cheeks incase she blushed. "Everyone likes to use that word around me. B-but.. It's usually Maka telling me that... well besides Hiro. I don't know how to deal with Hiro though..."

"You shouldn't be embarrassed about it... a few days ago before school I heard Soul and Blackstar call you cute."

"Oh no...I can't deal with so many people calling me that..." Crona said while squirming awkwardly.

Kid gave a small laugh, "Don't tell Soul or Blackstar I told you though."

Crona was about to reply when she saw a black creature slithering by Kid._ 'A snake?...please don't tell me it's one of M-medusa-sama's...' _Crona thought panicking in her head. Her heart began to race, she couldn't handle one of Medusa's snakes trying to hurt Kid. The demon sword stood up and screamed. "R-Ragnarok!" she yelled, summoning her weapon, the small black sword quickly appeared in her hand.

Kid jumped up in surprise, not realizing why Crona was acting this way. "Crona, what's wrong with you?!" The reaper asked.

Crona pushed Kid out of the way and swung her sword at the creature. Even though it was killed after the first strike Crona continued to attack the dead creature until she felt a hand grab her arm. She turned to see Maka's gentle green eyes staring at her. Crona dropped Ragnarok in the sand and Maka pulled her into a tight hug.

While Maka calmed Crona down, Tsubaki walked up to Kid concerned, "Is she okay?"

"There was a black snake by me so she freaked out and brutally killed it."

" I see... She has that fear of snakes... She must have been trying to save you."

"Save me? The snake wasn't poisonous, and it couldn't be one of Medusa's since Stein killed her. I don't see how she saved me.."

Tsubaki shrugged. "Crona doesn't know that though. All snakes in her mind are a threat, so in her mind she saved you." Kid and Tsubaki turned to Maka and Crona. Crona seemed to have passed out from all the commotion. Soul carried Crona on his back and headed back to the house while a concerned Maka followed them.

Tsubaki placed her hand on Kid's shoulder. "I think you should thank her for that when she wakes back up. Even if she didn't really save you from anything, I bet it will make her really happy!" Tsubaki said giving Kid a smile.

Kid blushed at the contact between Tsubaki's hand and his shoulder. He nodded and smiled back. "Thanks Tsubaki, I'll do that."

Later at that night Kid lied in his bed looking up at the ceiling, everyone else was downstairs getting ready for dinner. He worried about how Crona was doing, while replaying the incident from earlier in his head. He shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair. 'I have no clue why I've been thinking about her so much.' he thought to himself. 'Maybe I should get some air'. The young reaper somehow sneaked outside, making sure no one notices his absence

He slowly walked down to the area of the beach. Around path there were some large boulders, Kid noticed a figure in the moonlight walking on the big rocks. She wobbled a quite a bit and her arms were out to the sides for balance.

Kid recognized the short, messy lilac hair from behind and the light blue swim suit that she still was wearing. "Crona..."


	4. Beach Part 2

**A/N and here's number 4! this will be the last update for a while since I'll be busy. So please enjoy!**

Death the kid approached Crona slowly, being careful not to startle her. "I thought you would still be inside. You passed out earlier, you shouldn't be out here alone." Kid said shoving his hands in his pockets.

Crona turned around and saw the familiar grim reaper, she smiled slightly. "I snuck out for a bit...Maka and everyone thought I was asleep. I knew no one would let me leave so I went without telling anyone."

"You can't blame Maka for making you stay, she's worried about you and you probably need your rest."

"I feel fine, and you're here if anything happens to me, right?"

"Of course." Kid smiled, "uhm Crona ...thank you...for earlier."

"Hmm?"

"When you attacked that snake by me? I appreciate that, you must be really scared of snakes though"

Kid saw a smile form acrossed Crona's face. She tried to hop down from the rocks, but got so excited she tripped and landed face-first on the cold cement.

"Crona! Are you okay?" The reaper ran to her side and knelt next to her. "You got to be more careful, no wonder everyone worries about you so much."

Crona ignored his previous comments and looked at him and smiled. She had a bit of dirt and a few scuffs on her face. "Did it really make you happy when I got rid of the snake?"

"Huh?" Kid said to he irrelevant response, then realized she was still thinking about when he thanked her. "Oh, that..well of course I appreciate it. Although you do realize that it was no real danger, right?"

_'Of course he would say that, he doesn't know Medusa's still alive.'_ Crona thought. She looked back up and gave her best fake smile. "Y-yeah.. but I was really scared though... I'm sorry for overreacting."

Kid scooted closer to her. "Don't apologize. I understand that you were scared, I'm just trying to tell you that there's no reason to be anymore."

_'No...you don't understand, Medusa's still here, how can I not be scared?'_ She screamed in her head, trying her best not to blurt out those words. Crona tilted her head down, letting her bangs cover her eyes. "Maybe..just to be safe...we should kill snakes like that anyways..." Crona mumbled, hoping not to make her real reason for worrying obvious. The demon sword didn't want Medusa hurting her friends.

Kid stared at the awkward pinkette for a few seconds before responding. He slowly wrapped his arm around her shoulder, being careful not to scare her or cause an awkward moment. "If that's what you want, then I'll make sure any hideous reptile that scares you wish they had never been born." He said with a smirk.

Crona looked back up at Kid. "Re-really? Is th-that a promise?"

Kid leaned in closer to Crona, she could feel his warm breath on her face. "Yes, It's a promise." He said as he moved his face closer to hers. Crona was a bit confused by his action, but instinctively moved hers forward too. Just as their noses touched and their lips were seconds from meeting, a certain someone's soft voice brought the two back to reality.

"Crona? Kid? is that you?"

The two turned their heads simultaneously, heads still pressed together, to see Tsubaki standing a few feet away. Tsubaki took notice to the position they were in and immediately apologized. "Oh no! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to intrude on your..uhm...alone time. I was asked to look for you since dinner's ready. I'm sorry, I'll leave now..."

_'Crap...of all people it had to be Tsubaki to come at this EXACT moment.'_ Kid thought.

Both Kid and Crona's face became flushed. Kid quickly stood up and brushed off his clothes. "Tsubaki, this really isn't what it looks like." He said sternly.

"No no, I understand. No reason to be embarrassed. I'll leave you guys alone." Tsubaki said with a wink then ran back to the house.

"Tsubaki! Wait up!" yelled Kid. He immediately ran after without even thinking. Crona sat on the cold ground watching the reaper chase after Tsubaki. Kid caught up to her by the time they reached the back porch. "Tsubaki.." He began as he grabbed her wrist. "Can we talk in private?"

Crona sat on the ground as sighed to herself sadly. _"Tsubaki, this isn't what it looks like."_ Kid's words echoed in her head. "I'm so confused!" Crona said in a voice with a mix of frustration and hurt. She grabbed a handful of pink hair and tugged at her locks. She kept thinking about Kid running after Tsubaki. He didn't even think about it. He didn't even look back at her, even though they almost kissed. A pain ached in her chest.

"It's not like I should be sad. I always knew this whole time he liked Tsubaki. It's no surprise he would chose her with even thinking." She stood up slowly and touched her lips, her lips that were a few short seconds away from meeting Kid's. "But still..."

"It hurts..doesn't it?" said a grating female voice from behind Crona.

Crona quickly turned around to see none other than the snake witch herself. Medusa. "L-Lady..M-med-dusa.."

The witch walked up to her daughter and pulled her into a tight embrace. "That grim reaper's son hurt you, didn't he?" She said as she began stroking her lilac hair. "I've noticed you killed one of my little snakes to help him out. And this is how he replays you?" Crona didn't reply, she stood frozen in Medusa's arms. "What did I tell you Crona. Those who associate with Death are not to be trusted." Medusa let go of Crona and placed both hands on her shoulders. "You're not like them my dear. You're different, they'll never accept you." Crona flinched at Medusa's harsh words "That's why I'm here to protect you from getting hurt by those so called friends of yours. You will cooperate with your mother, won't you?"

Kid and Tsubaki ended up in one of the empty rooms in the house. "What did you need to talk about Kid?" Tsubaki asked.

"I know you might think Crona and I are a thing after what you just saw..." Kid lowered his head and let his bangs cover his eyes. "But you see...It's really not Crona who I like...It's you, Tsubaki Nakatsukasa." Kid looked back up and gave her a forced smile.

**Annnd thats chapter 4. So Kid and Crona almost...ahh! Now it's official that Crona likes him but Kid finally decides to confess to Tsubaki. I won't be able to update for like a week or maybe even more? Idk but thanks to all of those who've read, followed and reviewed! It means so much!**


	5. I don't want you getting hurt

**A/N: Hey sorry this chapter was rushed, so I apologize if its a bit off. I've been really busy but I also REALLY wanted to update. So it ended up being a rushed chapter. Plus the computer I'm using currently is terrible. Things are going to get more interesting after this chapter so bear with me. Thanks!**

Tsubaki took a few steps toward Kid. "Me? I don't understand. Why me? And, why did you almost kiss Crona if you liked me?"

"I..I-I guess I was just caught up in the moment. I swear, it's you I like." Kid responded sternly. "I like you because you're a wonderful person. I like being around you and-"

"Thanks Kid, but..." Tsubaki interrupted. "I find it weird that I caught you almost kissing one girl, but a few minutes later you're confessing to me. You understand, right?"

Kid lowed his head, letting his bangs cover his eyes, "I see... guess it was really bad timing"

"Kid, what does Crona think of you?" Tsubaki asked, taking a step towards him.

Kid looked up again. "How should I know. She probably just thinks of me as a friend. I really don't want to talk about other girls at a time like this though."

"But what if she likes you, and you just left her like that to chase after me?"

Kid shook his head. "No, Crona knows how I feel about you. She's the only person I've told. And even if she did like me, that wouldn't change anything, I wouldn't like her back."

Tsubaki frowned. "Well, to be honest, I've always thought you two would be cute together." Tsubaki said with a giggle to lighten up the mood.

Kid gave a fake laugh. "No, we would **not** be a good couple, I'd never like someone like her. She's not very pretty, in fact she looks like a guy. Not to mention she's asymmetrical and just plain weird. And we can't forget that I'm a grim reaper and she's the daughter of witch."

"But Kid, Crona's your friend! Why would you say that about a friend?"

"Eh, we're not really friends, the main reason I talk to her was to get her trust for information about Medusa and such." Kid looked back at Tsubaki to see her angered expression.

Tsubaki took a deep breath, she felt bad for poor Crona, and really wanted to yell at Kid right then. She tried to keep calm though, she was not the type to freak out. "I'm going downstairs, goodbye Kid." She huffed, turning to leave without looking back at him."

"Tsubaki.." Kid whispered after she left. He ran his fingers through his hair. "She never told me if she liked me back or not." Kid sighed, but he had bigger things to worry about, like the fact she probably hates him now. _'I'm such a jerk, a horrible person, worthless garbage..'_

Next day the group drove back to Death City, barely surviving Blair's driving. Kid avoided both Crona and Tsubaki on the way back. He felt bad about avoiding Crona because she didn't know what happened between Tsubaki and him, it would look like he was ignoring her for no reason. But for some reason Crona was acting weird that morning too. He wondered if something happened to her last night after he ran after Tsubaki, or if she was upset he left her and never came back. Kid didn't know anything about Medusa, and Crona definitely wasn't going to tell him or anyone.

"Something weirds going on..." Maka said as she took a seat at the lunch table with Blackstar, Liz and Soul. It was next Tuesday, the first day of the school week since the new schedule change.

"Oh great, Maka's got another hunch" Soul said, rolling his eyes.

"Listen! there's something up with Kid, Tsubaki and maybe Crona." She declared while holding up three fingers.

"Those three? why would something be up with them? No offence, but like nothing happens to them, they're kinda boring." Soul said.

"Not to mention those three don't interact with each other much. I mean when was the last time you saw only Kid, Tsubaki and Crona talking with no one else?" Liz added.

"I know but from the looks of it Kid and Tsubaki don't seem to be getting along. And Crona just seems uncomfortable in general lately with everyone."

"Don't be stupid. Kid and Tsubaki are the last people in the world that would fight with each other. And Crona's always uncomfortable with everyone." Blackstar said with a mouthful of food.

Maka made a disgusted look at Blackstar's talking with food in his mouth. "I can't believe no one else has noticed but me..."

"We haven't noticed cuz nothings wrong, you're just reading too much into this." Soul told his partner.

"Heyyyya!" Said a childish voice. Patty came skipping over to the table with Death the Kid following. Patty sat next to Liz, but leaving a space where Kid sat at.

"Hey Kid, Maka wants to know if you and Tsubaki are mad at each other!" Blackstar blurted. Make shot a glare at Blackstar, she was planning on keeping this to herself until she found out more.

Kid turned to Maka, trying to not show any emotion. "Why would you think t-that?."

"See Maka, Kid's totally cool with Tsubaki!" Liz said.

"Whatever, lets just drop it." Maka said stabbing a piece of meat with her fork. "But speaking of Tsubaki...where is she? And Crona for that matter?"

Kid froze for a moment, panicking at the thought of Tsubaki and Crona being alone together after what he told her about Crona.

"Oh I think Tsubaki told Crona she wanted to talk to her after class, so they're probably in the classroom. Probably something about homework." Liz said nonchalantly.

_'Shit..'_ Kid thought to himself.

"W-what did y-you want to talk to me about Tsubaki?" Crona said, feeling uncomfortable around Tsubaki.

"It's about Kid, I just really hope you don't have feelings for him, there's something you should know." Tsubaki said sadly.

Crona gave a nervous frown "I-its c-c-cuz y-you l-like him, r-ri-right? D-don't w-worry, I d-don't like him..."

"That's not what I was going to say, I'm worried about you getting hurt Crona."

Flashbacks of Kid leaving her behind that night came to Crona's mind. Her mother's words echoed in her head about how Kid would hurt her. This all made her stomach turn. "W-what do you mean?"

"Well... It's just he told me he didn't like you, he even said he didn't like you as a friend, he was using you." Tsubaki said with much concern in her voice. Tsubaki cared about Crona a lot since she naturally had that protective nature.

U-using me?, I- I.."

"Yeah, he said something about getting you to talk about Medusa of something."

_'Those who associate with death shouldn't be trusted...they'll never accept you' _Medusa's words echoed.

"I...I have to go..Crona said as she ran out of the classroom. Tsubaki called after her but Crona ignored her. Even though lunch was ending soon, Crona went to her dorm, with no intention of going to class later.

"That's why I'm here to protect you from getting hurt by those so called friends of yours. You will cooperate with your mother, won't you?" Crona whispered to herself when she got to her room. Since that night a few days ago, she thought about Medusa's words. "Medusa was right...I did end up getting hurt..." Crona said sadly. She wished Ragnarok would come out and, but he had been ignoring her since they saw Medusa. Crona sighed to herself. "I know what I need to do now...I need to go back to my mother..."


End file.
